


The goodbye never wanted

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, M/M, icky bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Art for Cap IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 Round 7: NOMADWhat if? Civil War: We saw the aftermath of Tony's death, but never the discovery and goodbye that Steve would have had to make, and never thought he'd have to have.





	The goodbye never wanted

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read the what if? Civil War trade way back when it first came out. I always felt for this Steve and the horrifying and sudden way that tony died in it (pretty much 616 Tony is a lucky 1%er). Given how he was acting throughout the tale I wondered if Steve had been somehow affected by how tony had died and all those unresolved feelings may have led to the route we saw taken.
> 
> Mostly i just wanted a go at drawing that death scene in the Extremis style. Halfway I had to switch art programs onto one I wasn't so familiar with so it didn't quite come out.


End file.
